Everything
by DaRkDrEaMeR23
Summary: Starts off with Ellie's incident and Sean is the only one able to help her. Then it shows flashbacks from the previous weeks of the couple getting closer, the cause of Ellie's hurt and the reason why they seem to suddenly break up. Bad summary. Good story
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Starts off with Ellie's incident and Sean is the only one able to help her. Then it shows small flashbacks from the previous week of the couple getting closer, the cause of Ellie's hurt and the reason why they seem to suddenly break up. Bad summary. Good story.

Rating: PG-13 for Some Languge, Brief Self-Pain Infliction, Thematic Elemants, and Mild Sensual Content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of the show's characters. I do not own the song "Everything" either. I, Myself, own nothing, this fanfic is merely for fun and written from the cause of true boredom.

Everything

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

you got a perfect girl   
and it's a perfect world   
you build a fortress around you   
can see no reason not to continue

the things that you always dreamed about   
you know that in time they'll be running out   
stop turning around and round and round   
everything you wanted will be falling down like castles in the sand   
everything you needed in the world,   
you're holding, holding in your hands

and if this comfortable life is your only passage through time   
just make sure you can break through   
the walls that you are building around you

the things you always dreamed about   
you know that in time they'll be running out   
stop turning around and round and round   
everything you wanted will be coming down like castles in the sand   
everything you needed in the world you're holding,   
holding in your hands

wanna be part of the world   
you gotta hand something over   
wanna be part of the world

the things you always dreamed about   
you know that in time they'll be running out   
the things you always dreamed about   
so turn it around and round and round   
everything you wanted will be falling down like castles in the sand   
everything you needed in the world you're holding,   
holding in your hands

don't you want to hold it, hold it now   
everything that you need   
you're holding in your hands   
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter one: Now or Never

Ellie looked down at her hands, tears streaming down her face.

_It's her fault, why did this have to happen to me. We were fine, but now he is never coming back to me._

She reaches under her bed pulling out an old journal with a lace ribbon tightly wrapped around it. She unravels the ribbon tracing her fingers across the cover. More tears start to come down a few dripping onto the book's worn cover.

_He was the only thing that held me truly together. He had always been there for me, but when i had needed him more than ever, he wasn't there._

She opened the journal noticing the words written on the inside cover. She read the small note written on it.

**_-To my babygirl,_**

_**may your life be as fufilled as the futre words written on these pages. Have a great birthday from now till forever. Me and your Mother love you so much, Elliegirl.Remember, i am here for you when you need me. **_

**_Love,_**

**_Dad-_**

_But your not here for me, no one is. No one cares about what or how i feel._

She doesn't bother to hold back any of her tears as she flips through the pages, empty pages. Then she saw her beloved protracter and razor blade in the place of some torn pages.

_You were right Dad, my life is in these pages, the only things i can truly depend on to be there._

She took out the razor blade examining it carefully. She then pulled up her right black sleeve revealing her near healed scars. Then taking the razor blade in her left hand she slowly dragged it across her scarred arm.

_Sean this one is for you._

She lifts the blade attempting another smooth cut, but as she is bringing the razor across she hears a loud crash of glass causing her to dig the blade far deep into herself. Quickly Ellie throws the blade to the floor and tries to suppress the massive blood flow with her, now free, hand.

_I must have cut to deep, it won't stop._

She rumages around in her closet finding a tee shirt and wraps that around her wound. In a sort of panic, Ellie runs down to the kitchen. She takes her arm and rests it on the counter rubs her forehead, soon noticing that the once blue shirt is now on the verge of dark red. She was losing alot of blood and Ellie knew that. Rushing to her hall closet she pulls out towel to replace her blood drenched shirt. She then takes the shirt and tries to rinse it out in the bathroom sink.

_My mom is gonna find this, i just know it._

After a few seconds of scrubbing her shirt, she started to become a bitr light-headed. Ellie looked up inot the mirro infront of her, seeing her pale face.

_I think i gotta call someone._

She shakily walks into the kitchen, reaching for the phone and dials the only number that came to her mind.

"Sean... I need you-" She managed those few words to slip from her mouth before she passed out on her kitchen floor, the towel on her arm beginning to drip a shade of crimson.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What had i done, am i truly that stupid to ruin any thing good that comes in my life._

Sean looked over at the open door space where Ellie had been standing moments ago and then looks at the inoccent- looking blonde sitting down on his couch. He then placed his hand on the back of his head and sighed. After a few seconds of trying to soak in all that had happened in the past minutes he returned to his recent seat on the couch.

"Emma, look i-"

"I understand, if there is one thing i know about you, Sean, its that you love Ellie." She said smiling.

"Yeah i do. Ididn't mean to make you think anything would become more than a friendship between us." He said trying his best to be sympahetic.

"I know, it meant nothing."

"Yeah, I still love Ellie you know." He starts to figet with his hands nervously.

She reaches over and places her hand on his to help calm his nerves. "Everything will turn out okay, don't worry, Sean."

"I hope so." He forces a faint smile.

She smiles back pulling him into a comforting hug. "It will, she loves you too."

They stayed like that for a few minutes. then she pulls back from him. "Anyway, thanks for beig here for me, Sean."

"No problem, thats what friends are right?" He gives her a friendly smirk.

"Yeah," She said returning the smile. "I guess i should be going now."

"I guess so." He said in agreement.

She stands. "Tell me how everything turns out with yoiu and Ellie." She wlaks over to the still opened door. "And Sean, i'm here for you too when you need me."

"Thanks."

She nods and walks out of the door, closing it on her way out.

Sean leans his head back, rests it on the couch and sighs.

_What if she never talks to me, she looked really upset, ugh._

As he is thinking his phonew starts to ring. Hoping its Ellie he hops up from the couch and rushes to the phone. "Ellie, is that you... listen to me i'm really sorry. Ellie? Talk to me, please."

His hopeful face drops when he hears her whisper his name and a few other words then a sound like someone hitting the floor. Without thinking he throws the phone on the couch, grabs his hoodie and runs out the door.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(A/N- Hope you guys liked it and i promisethe next chapter will be much better...)


	2. Experiences

Summary: Starts off with Ellie's incident and Sean is the only one able to help her. Then it shows small flashbacks from the previous week of the couple getting closer, the cause of Ellie's hurt and the reason why they seem to suddenly break up. Bad summary. Good story.  
Rating: PG-13 for Some Language, Brief Self-Pain Infliction, Thematic Elements, and Mild Sensual Content.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of the show's characters. I do not own the song "Everything" either. I, Myself, own nothing, this fanfic is merely for fun and written from the cause of true boredom.  
Everything  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
you got a perfect girl  
and it's a perfect world  
you build a fortress around you  
can see no reason not to continue

the things that you always dreamed about  
you know that in time they'll be running out  
stop turning around and round and round  
everything you wanted will be falling down like castles in the sand  
everything you needed in the world,  
you're holding, holding in your hands

and if this comfortable life is your only passage through time  
just make sure you can break through  
the walls that you are building around you

the things you always dreamed about  
you know that in time they'll be running out  
stop turning around and round and round  
everything you wanted will be coming down like castles in the sand  
everything you needed in the world you're holding,  
holding in your hands

wanna be part of the world  
you gotta hand something over  
wanna be part of the world

the things you always dreamed about  
you know that in time they'll be running out  
the things you always dreamed about  
so turn it around and round and round  
everything you wanted will be falling down like castles in the sand  
everything you needed in the world you're holding,  
holding in your hands

don't you want to hold it, hold it now  
everything that you need  
you're holding in your hands  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(A/N- I am gonna put in flashbacks starting in this chapter. I hope you guys don't get confused. Thanks to all who read this.)

Chapter Two: Experiences

Sean quickly made his way to Ellie's not really sure what had happened. He soon reached her house and hurriedly hopped from his truck. Opening the door he quickly examined the room.

"Ellie, El! Where are you?!" He runs upstairs and into her room, seeing no Ellie, but the sight in front of him did catch his attention. There was a good amount of blood dripped onto her bed's comforter and a bloody razor blade a few feet from the bed. "Oh shit!" He knew something bad happened. Without waiting another second he ran down the stairs. Looking through the rooms he sees Mrs. Nash passed out drunk on the couch and a broken glass bottle on the floor next to her, but she was not any of his concern at this minute. He moved to the next room and noticed Ellie's legs sticking out from behind the island in the kitchen. He moved to her side a little taken back from the full sight. She was so pale, her right arm wrapped in a blood drenched towel and the phone, a few inches from her left hand, the dial tone beeping.

"Oh Ellie, look what you did to yourself." He put his hand on her cheek tilting her face towards him and brought his other hand to her hair stroking it lightly. Then he reached for the phone clicking it off and placing it back on the hook. He got another towel from her hall closet, walked over to her and carefully replaced the towel on her arm. Making sure the towel was secure, he moved himself into the bathroom putting the bloody towel in the hamper and cleaning his, now red-tinted hands, in the sink. Once he had finished he walked over to Ellie, easily picked her up and brought her out to his truck. Carefully laying her in the back-seat he started the truck driving quickly down the rode, thinking to himself.

_I did this to her. If only I didn't have Emma over all the week and then when she walked in on us. I made her hurt herself. Damn it, I knew something would happen to her, why did I let this happen to her._

---Flashback---

Ellie is sitting at the desk in Sean's room studying. While Sean is lying on his bed looking through his geometry book. As Ellie mumbles anther statement to herself, Sean walks over wrapping his arms around her and starts to kiss up and down her neck.

"Sean ... come on we have a test tomorrow, Sean." She leans her head back and sighs.

He laughs into her neck and rests his chin on her shoulder. "El, we have been studying for long enough, come on. Please?" He said making that poor, innocent boy look.

She gives him a half smile, then stands placing her hands on his shoulders. "You know I can't say no to that face." She said pushing him onto the bed, which causes Sean's eyes to widen from her dominating attitude. She then lays on top of him. They start to kiss and gradually he moves her to be somewhat underneath him as he leans over her, still continuing to kiss her. After a moment he brings his hand to the ends of her shirt and works his way up the back, his hand on her bare back under her shirt just beginning to tug it almost off, but Ellie puts her hand on his arm forcing his hand out from her shirt.

Sean breaks away from her looking confused. "What?"

She runs her finger along his jaw then starts to play with the chain around his neck. "Not yet ... I'm just not comfortable with anything else okay." She said in almost a shy whisper.

He gave her his classic side smirk, brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face, then kissed her forehead. "Whatever you want I'm okay with it."

She placed her hand on the back of his neck, smiled and pulled him back in for another kiss, but it is soon cut short when his doorbell rang. Sean seems to ignore it and continues to kiss her. Ellie puts a hand on his chest and pushes him away. "Shouldn't you get the door?"

He places a hand on her side pulling her closer, "It's probably just Jay or Towerz or whoever."

He leans in to kiss her again, but she holds him back, once again. "You should answer the door."

He rolls his eyes and gets up.

Ellie smiles watching him walk out of his room. "Don't worry about me I'll just get back to my studying."

Sean Quickly raises his hands in the air. "Party's over now ... happy?"

"Very." She says laughing a bit to herself.

Sean sighs right before opening the door seeing a blonde girl standing there her back turned to him. "Yeah, can I help... Wait Emma?"

The girl turns to face him some of her hair hanging loosely in her face and tears in her eyes, but none have seemed to have fallen down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, what happened?" He asked concerned.

(F.Y.I.- Emma and Sean have been close friends for a year and a half now.)

"It's nothing really just," Some tears tread down her face. "Jake broke up with me."

"Em, come in. I'm sorry, I knew he was a real ass." He said bringing her to the couch.

"Yeah, and snake is getting sick again and I had another fight with my mom." She said trying to push back some tears.

"Your a mess, Em, Come here." He pulls her into a quick hug and then wipes some of her tears away.

"Sorry, I just didn't know what to do. If I was to stay in that house for another second I would have probably went crazy."

"No, it's okay, you can always come to me. Plus, your already crazy." He said rubbing hr arm and smirking.

She looked up at him giving a small smile. "True."

"Now what happened with you--" He was cut off by Ellie coming down the hall shouting out to him.

"Sean, who was at the door? And I was thinking ... maybe we can have another bre-- ..." She stopped talking when she saw hi and Emma on the couch. "Oh, Emma."

Emma wiped away more tears. "Hi Ellie."

"Oh sorry El. Emma was upset, I was just talking with her." He looks back over at Emma. "But I could just call her later."

Emma stands, getting his hint. "Yeah."

"No, its okay. I should really be going anyway." Ellie said walking back into Sean's room to get her stuff.

Emma looks from where Ellie was back to Sean who is sitting on the couch. "I'm sorry, I don't want her to leave just because of me. I should go."

"No, she will probably leave whether you stay or not. You don't want you friend to be all alone do you?" He gives a sad, almost pouting face.

Emma smiles and shakes her head. "Okay, then. For you friend."

Ellie comes back out her backpack slung over her shoulder. "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow guys."

Sean gets up from the couch, walks over to Ellie and wraps his arms around her pulling her close to him. "She needs a friend, El."

Ellie nodded. "I know, I should have left a little while ago anyway." She said running a hand through his hair and then down his chest. "Bye, Cameron."

He smirks and kisses her. "Tomorrow, Miss Nash."

Ellie walks out the door and Sean returns back to sitting on the couch with Emma.

---End of Flashback---

Sean pulls into the Emergency Hospital's parking lot, quickly takes Ellie into his arms and rushes into the hospital.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(A/N- I hope you all like it... Next chap will be up sooner.)


	3. Rude Awakening

_Summary: Starts off with Ellie's incident and Sean is the only one able to help her. Then it shows small flashbacks from the previous week of the couple getting closer, the cause of Ellie's hurt and the reason why they seem to suddenly break up. Bad summary. Good story._

_Rating: PG-13 for Some Language, Brief Self-Pain Infliction, Thematic Elements, and Mild Sensual Content._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of the show's characters. I do not own the song "Everything" either. I, Myself, own nothing; this fanfic is merely for fun and written from the cause of true boredom._

_**Everything**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

You got a perfect girl  
and it's a perfect world  
you build a fortress around you  
can see no reason not to continue

The things that you always dreamed about  
you know that in time they'll be running out  
stop turning around and round and round  
everything you wanted will be falling down like castles in the sand  
everything you needed in the world,  
you're holding, holding in your hands

And if this comfortable life is your only passage through time  
just make sure you can break through  
the walls that you are building around you

The things you always dreamed about  
you know that in time they'll be running out  
stop turning around and round and round  
everything you wanted will be coming down like castles in the sand  
everything you needed in the world you're holding,  
holding in your hands

Wanna be part of the world  
you gotta hand something over  
wanna be part of the world

The things you always dreamed about  
you know that in time they'll be running out  
the things you always dreamed about  
so turn it around and round and round  
everything you wanted will be falling down like castles in the sand  
everything you needed in the world you're holding,  
holding in your hands

Don't you want to hold it, hold it now  
everything that you need  
you're holding in your hands  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter Three: Rude Awakening

Sean quickly walks into the hospital holding Ellie's frail frame tightly in his arms. Once inside, he takes her to one of the empty benches next to the service desk area and lays her down there. Then he hurried his way to the front desk bumping into a few people on the way. "Lady, I need a doctor. My girlfriend's lost a lot of blood, she unconscious." He spoke frantically to the short blonde woman behind the counter.

The nurse cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, you will have to wait a few minutes." She had said without even looking at him once while she spoke.

"What do you mean wait! She needs to see someone now!" He shouted to the older woman, anger rising in his voice with worry underlying as well.

She smiled at him then handed him a clipboard with a few papers on it. "Okay kid. Just fill out these forms."

Sean looked down at the clipboard clenched in his hand and back to the nurse, giving a confused look.

The lady then got up and walked over to a man with dark brown hair and a smile fixed on his face, who looked to be no older than thirty-five. After the two exchanged a few words the man walked over to Sean, rolling an empty stretcher by his side.

"I'm Doctor Carter. I will be checking on your friend here." The man greeted, while picking up Ellie from the nearby bench and placing her limp body onto the stretcher.

Sean nodded as he watched the doctor look over Ellie's arm wound.

"When did this happen?"

Sean seemed at a lose for words at that moment. "Um ... oh today, a little while ago I think."

The doctor nodded then turned looking, almost waiting, for a younger woman with auburn hair turning the corner to casually com over.

"Doctor Carter, what is the problem?"

"She just has seemed to penetrated the skin deeply, but has lost quite a bit of blood."

The woman quickly moves to the opposite side of the stretcher and they both begin to roll her down the hall.

"Also, I'm pretty certain she has a tendency to mark herself." The doctor said pointing out Ellie's older visible scars.

The woman nodded in agreement.

Sean quickly came behind them. "What's wrong? Is she gonna be okay? What's happening?"

The male doctor stopped walking, motioned for the woman to take Ellie into a room a few for them, then turned to Sean placing his had on his shoulder. Listen son, we will tell you everything we can once we figure out exactly what we need to know. In the meantime just sit in the lobby and wait-"

"Wait?"

"Yes, that's the best thing you can do now, a nurse or myself will be in there in a little while to check on you and ask you some questions." Sean nodded knowing what the doctor said made the most sense. So, he followed his order and went to sit in the waiting area. He scanned the room seeing an empty seat beside a teen, around his age or older, with curly dirty blonde hair wearing a loose sweatshirt and by the looks of it he seemed a little uneasy. Sean sat down and started to fidget with his hands nervously. After a few minutes the boy sitting next to him looks over at Sean and spoke in a cracked voice. "What, uh ... what you here for?"

Sean gives him a somewhat annoyed look for bothering him, then stares back down at his hands. "My girlfriend."

The guy nods nervously. "Me too. I mean, I was in the uh room with her, but I just couldn't take being in there anymore. Why ... why aren't you in there with her?"

"Oh, no my girlfriend isn't pregnant or anything." Sean replied trying to clear up the teen's confusion.

"Oh, sorry." He waits a few seconds then speaks once more. "My names Bryan." He said, again nodding nervously and extending his hand out to shake Sean's.

Sean smirked and shook Bryan's hand. "Uh, Sean." It was a bit funny to see someone as nervous as he was acting. After a few seconds, he turned to look at the teen. "What's she having, anyway?"

Bryan turned back to him. "Huh, oh yeah. I dunno, well she didn't wanna know."

Sean nodded and leaned forward in his chair still fidgeting with his hands.

"So, what's you girl in for then?" The boy asked seeming a bit more comfortable now.

Sean leaned back pulling his hood off his head and sighed. "She uh ... she cut herself." He had never really admitted to Ellie having a real problem before, but now it seemed that he had to in order for it all to really stop.


	4. Part One Unspoken Tension

_Everything_

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of the show's characters. I do not own the song "Everything" either. I, Myself, own nothing, this fanfic is merely for fun and written from the cause of true boredom.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_you got a perfect girl  
and it's a perfect world  
you build a fortress around you  
can see no reason not to continue _

_the things that you always dreamed about  
you know that in time they'll be running out  
stop turning around and round and round  
everything you wanted will be falling down like castles in the sand  
everything you needed in the world,  
you're holding, holding in your hands _

_and if this comfortable life is your only passage through time  
just make sure you can break through  
the walls that you are building around you _

_the things you always dreamed about  
you know that in time they'll be running out  
stop turning around and round and round  
everything you wanted will be coming down like castles in the sand  
everything you needed in the world you're holding,  
holding in your hands _

_wanna be part of the world  
you gotta hand something over  
wanna be part of the world _

_the things you always dreamed about  
you know that in time they'll be running out  
the things you always dreamed about  
so turn it around and round and round  
everything you wanted will be falling down like castles in the sand  
everything you needed in the world you're holding,  
holding in your hands _

_don't you want to hold it, hold it now  
everything that you need  
you're holding in your hands  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Chapter Four: Unspoken Tension (Part One)_

Dr. Carter slowly entered the waiting area about an hour or so later, giving Sean a small nod. Sean hesitantly stood to his feet making his way over to the doctor.

"Sean? Is it?" The man asked with a small smile.

"How is she, now?"

"She didn't lose much blood. She most likely passed out from shock and the stress of the whole situation."

"How is she, now?" He asked, growing a bit more impatient.

"And there was no real damage done, although I feel it would be best if her parents would keep a watchful eye on her. If someone has the audacity to do that once in there life, it's probable they will do it again." He voiced scanning over the clipboard which he held firmly in his hands.

Sean, who was become more and more enraged with each word that escaped the man's mouth, clenched his jaw tight before again asking his one and only concern. "Is she okay, now?"

The doctor, now noticing the teen's frustration, cracked a narrow smile on his face. "Yes, she's stable, in room 109."

Sean released a thick breath of relief, and after thanking the man, he turned looking for the specific room number. After a few moments of searching his eyes rest upon the door before him with the numbers **_109_** in bold. Taking the metal handle into his hand, he slowly twisted the door open. Once, the room was in full view, he saw her. Lying there staring out of the window in a dreary lifeless state. Taking rather small strides, Sean, pulled a chair over with him, taking a seat beside her bed. Mustering up the words he spoke quietly trying not to disturb the room's unrequited silence. "I'm sorry, Ellie. I'm sorry this happened to you."

Without so much as an eye blink on her part, he placed his hand over hers, joining her in staring intently out the hospital window.

(A/N: Sorry about the mondo short update. But I have been extremely busy and posting my new chapter just happened to slip from my mind. I really am planning on updating again soon. Just I hope you keep reading! My sincerest apologies.)


	5. Part Two Memories Flood The Mind

**_Everything_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of the show's characters. I do not own the song "Everything" either. I, Myself, own nothing, this fanfic is merely for fun and written from the cause of true boredom.**_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_you got a perfect girl  
and it's a perfect world  
you build a fortress around you  
can see no reason not to continue_

_the things that you always dreamed about  
you know that in time they'll be running out  
stop turning around and round and round   
everything you wanted will be falling down like castles in the sand  
everything you needed in the world,  
you're holding, holding in your hands_

_and if this comfortable life is your only passage through time  
just make sure you can break through  
the walls that you are building around you_

_the things you always dreamed about  
you know that in time they'll be running out  
stop turning around and round and round  
everything you wanted will be coming down like castles in the sand  
everything you needed in the world you're holding,  
holding in your hands_

_wanna be part of the world  
you gotta hand something over  
wanna be part of the world_

_the things you always dreamed about  
you know that in time they'll be running out  
the things you always dreamed about  
so turn it around and round and round  
everything you wanted will be falling down like castles in the sand  
everything you needed in the world you're holding,  
holding in your hands_

_don't you want to hold it, hold it now  
everything that you need  
you're holding in your hands  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_**Chapter Four:(Part Two) Memories Flood The Mind**_

The door creaks open as Sean enters with bags in hand, Ellie slowly trailing behind him. "You can um stay in Tracker's old room." He said placing the bags on the couch. "Is that okay Ellie?" He looked over at her as she hugged her right arm close to her body. "El?"

**_I didn't know what to say. How do you make someone feel comfortable after what happened between us._**

He reached out to touch her arm causing her to flinch. He pulled his arm back letting it hang loosely to his side. "I've gotta head out for a minute. So i guess you could just put your stuff down or away ... whatever. Okay." He looked to her waiting for a response, her face remained blank. "Okay." He kept his eyes on her a few moments longer before leaving the apartment entirely.

She kept gazing to the small coffee table, which was stacked with magazines, school books and the expected candy wrappers, that she had been looking at since the second she arrived. She slowly reached for her bags, sliding them onto her small shoulders, and taking them into the room Sean had shown her. Dropping them on the floor she sat on the bed looking at her surroundings.

**_Why? I tried to escape him, and look where i am now, in his apartment. How can i stay here and not feel hurt everyday seeing him and knowing how he betrayed me?_**

She didn't want to but the times, the memories just came flooding back.

_**XxXFLASHBACKXxX**_

_Ellie stood in the park waiting impatiently. As she looked down at her watch for what seemed to be the twelfth time within the last minute, She felt him wrap his arms around her waist from behind. _

_"So, where's your boyfriend?" He said in a low voice. _

_She smiled leaning her head back onto his shoulder. "Well, he sent me a message asking me to meet him here, he should be here soon." _

_"I guess we'll just have to be quick then." He said twisting her around and planting a kiss to her chapped lips. _

_Ellie released a giggle as she pulled back from her boyfriend's clutch. "Sean, can i ask you why i am standing in an abandoned park in the middle of November, when it is near fifty degrees outside?" _

_"So no one can here us." He said flicking his eyebrows and giving her another quick kiss. _

_"Sean, come on." _

_He pulled away from her entirely, taking a second to himself, and digging his right hand deep into his box. "Okay." He pulled out a small black velvet box, holding it tight in his hand, looking from me to the small box. "Ellie, i really care about you and well--" _

_"To propose?" She shouted, cutting him off. "Sean what are you thinking? We're only seventeen." _

_"I know that." _

_"And okay we could live in your apartment and get by on your student payment, but what about after you graduate? And I'm not ready for that Sean I'm just not." She rambled, nervously. _

_He took both her hands, putting the box in one and placing his over that. "I know that. It's just a promise ring. Saying that I love you and will never hurt you." _

_She looked down their two hands, pulling hers away with the box, and cracked it open examining the ring. "I don't know what to say." _

_He retrieved a small silver chain form his pocket and slide the ring onto it, placing it around her neck. "Say that you love me." _

_She smiled placing one arm around his neck. "I love you, Sean Cameron." _

_He smiled placing one hand on her face, brushing her cheek lightly with his thumb. "Now kiss me Ellie Nash." _

_She took her other hand placing it on his wrist, kissing him intently as he held her close to him. _

**_XxXEND OF FLASHBACKXxX_**

Ellie wiped her fallen tears as she was brought back to the present day.

**_Things were so perfect like a fairytale. So, why did i have to lose him. He was just who i needed, he was everything to me._**

(A/N: Hope you guys liked it and my next update is expected to be longer!)


	6. Birthday Candle Wishes

_**Everything **_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of the show's characters. I do not own the song "Everything" either. I, Myself, own nothing, this fanfic is merely for fun and written from the cause of true boredom._

_Summary: Starts off with Ellie's incident and Sean is the only one able to help her. Then it shows flashbacks from the previous weeks of the couple getting closer, the cause of Ellie's hurt and the reason why they seem to suddenly break up. Bad summary. Good story._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_you got a perfect girl  
and it's a perfect world  
you build a fortress around you  
can see no reason not to continue_

_the things that you always dreamed about  
you know that in time they'll be running out  
stop turning around and round and round  
everything you wanted will be falling down like castles in the sand  
everything you needed in the world,  
you're holding, holding in your hands_

_and if this comfortable life is your only passage through time  
just make sure you can break through  
the walls that you are building around you_

_the things you always dreamed about  
you know that in time they'll be running out  
stop turning around and round and round  
everything you wanted will be coming down like castles in the sand  
everything you needed in the world you're holding,  
holding in your hands_

_wanna be part of the world  
you gotta hand something over  
wanna be part of the world_

_the things you always dreamed about  
you know that in time they'll be running out  
the things you always dreamed about  
so turn it around and round and round  
everything you wanted will be falling down like castles in the sand  
everything you needed in the world you're holding,  
holding in your hands_

_don't you want to hold it, hold it now  
everything that you need  
you're holding in your hands  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

**_Chapter Five: Birthday Candle Wishes _**

Ellie lay in bed pulling the covers to her chin, keeping her eyes shut, And just as she turned onto her side, the door creaked open revealing Sean, in his usual attire. Clothed in baggy jeans, white tee shirt, gray hoodie topping it off with his popular black beanie. Standing there in utter silence he supported his shoulder against the wooden door frame, and let his eyes find themselves tracing over her sleeping figure. As he over looked every inch of her, he fought the urge to just lay down beside her and hold her close again. His gaze then began to wander to the stand beside her bed, more specifically the black head band that rested upon it. And as he continued to focus on her hair accessory, he couldn't help but let a smirk play across his features as memories began to flood back.

__

_"Sean, what is going on?" The redhead questioned the more than quite hyper teen in the driver's seat. _

_"You'll see." He keep his large grin planted as he spoke. _

_She lightly shook her head letting out a grunt of laughter. _

_He grinned pulling the car over to an empty lot on the deserted road, taking the keys from the ignition, and twisting in his seat towards her. _

_"What's up? Why are we stopping?" She asked looking all around herself. "Your not gonna like rape me are you?" _

_He shook his head a laugh escaping, "No," Then cracked a smirk. "But if you want..." _

_"Sean!" She screeched, softly slapping his chest. "Seriously." _

_"Okay, okay we're here." _

_"And where is here exactly?" She wondered aloud raising a brow. _

_"It's a suprise." He replied searching through the glove box. "So I'm trying to find umm..." He paused looking up at her. "That." _

_She scrunched her face in confusion. "What?" She looked down at herself, then following his gaze, she brought her hand to roam the top of her head, feeling the fabric under her fingers. "My head band?" _

_"Yeah." He nodded, reaching over and pulling it down over her eyes. _

_"Sean!" She squealed, pulling it back up. _

_"What?" He shrugged. "You need to cover your eyes." _

_"Then why don't I just close them?" Her eyebrow rose up. _

_"You'll look." He replied simply following earlier actions and cover her eyes with the black material. And then tossing the keys in his hoodie pocket, he exited the car, then skipped over to her side, swinging the door back. "Come on, come on." He excitedly pulled her from the car. _

_"You are such a weirdo." She laughed out, Sean directing her into a cold, dimly lit room in the vacant apartment. _

_He positioned her just so, then stood behind bringing his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Okay, what's the one thing you want the most?" _

_"To take this head band off." She joked sarcastically, reaching up to her face. _

_"No peeking!" He scolded, taking an arm to hold back both of hers. _

_"Uhhh..." She groaned, slumping a bit. _

_"But come ooon what else do you want?" He asked burying his face in the crook of her neck. _

_"Hmm," She murmured out in thought, and giving a light tap to her chin. "I have no clue." _

_"Okay, then top three." _

_"Anything I want?" She smirked, turning back towards him. _

_"Anything you want." _

_"Well for starters, i want you and me to go to that vintage record store," _

_"Ugh, I hate it there." He whined, dropping his head back. _

_"Without complaining." She giggled out, her head leaning to the side. "And I want a pint of rocky road ice cream with a spoon." _

_He laughed along with her. "And number three? But don't mention the head band." He warned clutching her tighter. _

_"To spend the rest of my birthday with you." Her head rested lightly on his shoulder, as he placed a kiss to her temple. _

_"And I thought I would have at least made your top three." A familiar voice chuckled from behind them. _

_Ellie pulled the "blindfold" to hang loosely around her neck and turned around, eyes bulging. "Dad!" She leapt into his arms, a smile coming to her pink lips. _

_"Hey baby girl." Her father spoke with just as much happiness as she had, hugging her tight. _

_Sean just smiled as he watched the two become reunited. _

_"So how has my little girl been, since I've been gone?" Mr. Nash asked once they broke from the embrace. _

_"I've been great, I got this new co-op job working for Caitlin Ryan and Sean," She paused looking back at her boyfriend. "Has really been good to me." _

_"Yeah, he's a nice kid." He smiled back at him. "Nice enough to call and get me released for the week of my daughter's birthday." _

_"Wha..." She turned entirely hugging her arms around herself, tears brimming her eyes, and gave a slight smile, mouthing the words "Thank you."_

__

His eyes still focused on the objects resting on the dresser, his smile still vaguely visible, a voice cut through him.

"Can I help you?"

He looked towards the direction of the bitter voice, seeing the teen with her disheveled appearance. "Oh, I was just coming to see if you needed a ride to school." He rambled, trying to come back to reality.

"No." She replied coldly.

_**Okay she definitely hates me. I can't believe I ruined everything. **_

"Oh, okay." He nodded his head, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"I'll probably get one with Marco, Dylan's driving him." She clarified with a shrug.

"All right, I'll see you at school then." With that said he turned out of the room, bringing the door back against it's frame.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter! I know it's been a little while but I had some writer's block. And I just want to take the time to thank everyone who has replied to my story... **

**_Maibe Josie, Ale Curtis-Carter, StorytellerD, SuperGirl96, Broken-Porcelian, Taters-Kay, nothingleft, Claddagh Ring, Vor Tirla Laime, ilovedc, ellieincarnate, kruelgirl, PsychTnkrbll, BlewYourMicrophone..._ **

**You all are the awesomest... you rock my socks at reviewing too! **

**DaRkDrEaMeR23 :)**


	7. Author Note

Hello to all my dutiful readers. I would first like to thank you for taking the time to read what i have written, i appreciate it. But unfortunately i'm not sure when an update will be available. My father died a few weeks ago, and i'm not even in the frame of mind to even concetrate and read a story, let alone sit and write to any of my pending stories. I didn't even remember about FanFiction, but when i had checked my mail i had several notification emails. And i thought i should just post this note so you know it's not that i'm going to stop writting any of my stories, or that i just haven't wanted to write. I just hope you all understand, are patient with me and willing to check back in some time for any updates. I'm not promising anything in a small frame of time, but as soon as i feel i can concentrate i will try and have some updates out. Thank you for your time. And to all my beautiful reviewers, you really brighten my day thanks.

-Caitlyn


End file.
